Beyond
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Akefia summoned Zork, and was trapped in the shadow... for a time. He found his way back to the ring, but after that, what happens? Useless little fic of mine, may develop an actual plot, if it does, it's BakuraRyou yaoi.
1. The thief king Survives

More randomness. Goddamn me and my randomness. XP

Haah... well, I'll get it over with.

Me no own YGO. If me did, lots and lots of bad bad bad things would happen to Yuugi and the gang. Vewy, VEWY bad things that would make Yami Bakura and Yami Marik the happiest peoples in da' worlds.. Hee hee me's a horrible pewsons... XD XD XD XD Okies, so, enjoy da' stories!!

Beyond

He felt the darkness consume him. He fitted the seven items into the stone tablet, he was going to gain unmeasurable power now... He would destroy the pharaoh! This was going ot be the day of his revenge!! After all the time he spent trying, scheming, losing it all... he was the most dangerous opponent in a game, and he was about ot win.

His body was disappearing, being eaten by the darkness. He closed his eyes, giving himself up to it. If this was the price the thief king had to pay for his revenge, he would gladly pay it.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a black void, floating. There was nothing all around him except darkness.

_'What am I doing here? Where is this place? _What_ is this place?"_

_**'The land of darkness... the realm of shadows whee all evil souls are exiled. Where they all go after they pay the price for their heinous sins.'**_

Akefia looked around to find the origin of the voice, and when he found no one, nothing, he relaxed slightly.

It was then a pair of red eyes decided to open in front of him, wider than him, taller, too. They were red mirrors, staring at him but giving the impression of him staring at himself.

_'What do you mean?'_ Akefia said, slightly annoyed and worried at the same time.

_**'You life was given to defeat the pharaoh, and Hasan. You gave your life in an exchange to carry out your pointless revenge, and now you are trapped here for all eternity. You get no power, you only sacrifice yourself to the never ending darkness of this cold, ruthless hell.'**_

_'What!? It was a worthless exchange!? The stone tablet... the inscriptions... they never said anything like that! The never said--'_

_**'They said that the one who fit the seven items in the slab would release the darkness, and plunge the world into it. You knew this, mortal, and yet you went ahead and made the exchange. Your worthless life in exchange for an eternal darkness. And it served me and my purposes quite well, I might add!! Mha ha ha ha ha ha!!'**_

_'You! Let me out! Now! I'll take the pharaoh down on my own!!'_

_**'Foolish, pitiful mortal. You were a great toy, a great pawn, servant, I will commend you on that! Be proud of yourself! You were the king of thieves when you were in your own world! And you were my most valuable, important pawn! Carry that title with pride, mortal!'**_

The eyes closed, the red mirrors disappeared, and left Akefia so livid that if he hadn't taken a few breath's before he spoke he would have busted and artery or something.

_'That... that... Urgh, I'm such an _idiot!_'_

But it was a little bet too late to be thinking about that now. The thief king had to find a way to get out, or, at least, make sure the pharaoh beat this evil god. Only so he could defeat Atem himself when the time was right. He had sealed part of his soul into the ring, and that was still in Kul Elna, somewhere in the abandoned, massacred village.

He searched for the thread, the small string of life connecting himself to the ring. He found it after a minute or two of searching, and, slowly, carefully, so as not to accidently break it, travel along it, pulling himself through the darkness.

After what seemed like forever, he saw the ring, glowing gold in the darkness.

He grabbed it, gripped it tightly, feeling himself being jerked from the darkness and then opening his eyes to a house in Kul Elna.

He tried to stand, and found that he could, but when he tried to walk out of the house, he found that he couldn't get more that six feet from the ring. Damn. He was stuck until someone decided to pick up the golden object.

_'Damn Pharaoh. You had better win. You hear?'_

He was unaware that the pharaoh had heard that sentence, and was mystified at it, especially since it sounded like Bakura.

It took... _forever_... or what seemed like forever, anyway, before the pharaoh himself came and picked up the ring. Perfect.

_'Good... he won...'_ He just needed a host. That was all.

He waited passively for thousands of years before he found one. The perfect one, it so happened.

A little albino boy, named

Ryou Bakura.

Owari

Oooohhhh, will this little oneshot develop into an actual story? Maybe a BakuraRyou one...

Wait and find out.


	2. The thief king finds a host

Chapter 2 of beyond!! Oh, boy... it's gonna be a real story... XP

I need to finish shipwreck atlantic... but until then I'm just gonna blow that off and write this. Sooo... ((Glances at lawyers)) Before my ass get hauled by _them_ ((Gestures at lawyers)) I'll do my disclaimers.

Me no own YGO. If me's did, unspeakably horrible things would happen to Yuugi and all enemies of me's lovely Bakura!!

Shoooo's... enjoy da' chapters!!

Dream sequence/ speak key-

_Italic- Akefia's talking._

_**Italic/ bold- Bakura's talking.**_

_Italic also means a flashback/ memories. Ok?_

Beyond

Chapter 02

Previously--

He waited passively for thousands of years before he found one. The perfect one, it so happened.

A little albino boy, named

Ryou Bakura.

Akefia could not have been more embarrassed or have felt more exposed. Whichever one fit. Not that anyone could tell, of course. He was a soul in a round piece of metal with five points dangling from it, nobody would be able to tell if the thief king blushed. He was on a table in an open- air market in Egypt, watching the passerby, desperately wishing for a tangible body so he could at least do some pick- pocketing. Hey, old habits die hard, and quitting cold turkey is even herder.

A man in a broad hat with blue hair stopped by the stall where the ring was on display.

He started conversing with the stall owner, in some foreign language. Next thing he knew he was being wrapped up and handed to the blue- hair man.

Had he possessed a tangible body that man and stall owner would be dead on the street, and he himself would be running from those so- called 'authorities'.

Psh.

After Ra know how god damn long, he was being put in a... box? Oh, Ra! What the hell was going on!?

He tried to yell for the blue- haired imbecile to release him, but was finding it difficult.

_**Having trouble?**_

A voice asked. Akefia wondered exactly who it was who had spoken, and was startled when he saw someone else in the ring.

That 'someone' was about a half an inch shorter than him, but his wild hair made up for that that small bit. He was slender, but slightly muscular. His hair was the same color as Akefia's, a stunning whitish- silver, and past shoulder length, much longer than his own, as well as the same, narrow, blood- red eyes, with bright red pupils. And... Oh, Ra, was he... naked?

Ra.

That. Was. Sick. And. Or. Wrong. SO. WRONG.

Akefia averted his eyes, blushing ever so... slightly.

The other spirit chuckled at him, moving his hand and wrapping the darkness around his body, separating it from the mass around them in a sort of makeshift tunic.

_Who are you? And what the hell do you want with me?_

The egyptian spat out, moving his blood red eyes back to the figure before him.

_**Just like last time. Stubborn to a fault, as usual. Shouldn't you have... 'grown up' in the time since I last saw you?**_

_I've never seen you in my life._

_**Oh, really? Think back, thief. **_

_I have never seen you before in my life._

_**I really wish that my most valuable paw would remember. I thought you were better than this. A thief should never forget a face. Especially that of his adversary. Now, why don't we try again? Think back.**_

Akefia wracked his brains. He was so pissed when he remembered.

_Y- you!! Your... Him! Zork! Zorknecrophades!! You bastard!! What the hell are you doing here!!_

Zork, was standing here, in front of him, wearing shadow clothes, smiling.

_**I...**_ Zork said, smirking, _** Am here to help you get what you want. What we both want.**_

_**The pharaohs soul.**_

_My answer is no. You are not helping me._

_**Oh, really?**_

_Really. I am not accepting anything from you. Especially not after you betrayal._

_**Fine, then. You are destined to fail.**_

_How do you know? You don't know what will happen, you don't know what will happen ot me or the pharaoh._

_**Oh, don't I? If you refuse to work with me, thing swill turn out like last time. With you trapped here in this hunk of useless metal and me banished to where I came from.**_

_That already happened. So why are you here?_

_**My soul is with yours. When you fitted the seven items, part of your soul was fused with mine. Were fitted together now, two parts of one half. If I die, you die as well. If you die, I do. We are linked.**_

_Okay, then. I would have never come here if I had known that. Why didn't you tell me, you lying bastard?_

_**I am like you. Lies are my life, and deception my job.**_

_Whatever. Why do you look like that?_

_**I figured that while I was here, I might as well take on a more...**_** pleasing**_** appearance. And to take a break fro my normal form.**_

_Fine. Whatever. I don't care. Now go away. Now._

_**Fine. But I will not disappear. Not completely. **_

_Go! _He yelled.

The form faded, the darkness melding back into the surrounding shadows.

Akefia registered a falling sensation.

He broke free of the room in the ring, looking around.

He was in a tent, books and maps and golden item's piled on desks and tabletops situated around the tent. Akefia so wished that he could touch the gold, run his fingers over it, hold it, steal it... but, he was a spirit. Not matte how hard he tried, he could not do what he loved.

But he could see outside the tent.

He poked his head out, seeing...

Oh, Ra...

Over to the left, just a few yards away, was...

Kul Elna.

They were right outside Kul Elna!!

After thousands of years, he was back where he started.

Kul Elna, the village of thieves!

Great.

He felt himself being pulled back, turning with a grimace on his face.

He saw the blue- haired man put the ring in the box. He remained outside the ring, seeing the man write 'Bakura Ryou, Domino Japan, Kureha Apartments, Room 395, Floor three'.

Bakura Ryou? Who was that?

Domino Japan? What?

Kureha Apartments? What's a 'Kureha'?

He saw the man wrap a type of clear, apparently sticky fabric around the box, and watched a she picked it up.

Akefia could only be dragged along behind the man, to his eternal shame.

A few days on some flying contraption and fighting extreme sickness (Not that he could throw up), he was stuffed in the back of a weird type of cart, for Ra knows how long, he was put in ANOTHER box with a lock. Where he sat and waited more.

It seemed like eternity before a boy with white hair walked over to the box, and, pulling out a key, inserted it to the lock. This whole time he kept his head down, not showing the thief his face.

Akefia could care less what the boy looked like, really.

Little did he know, this boy was going to become something ot him. Something a little more than a pawn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 02 ish dones!! Hope you enjoyed it!!

Next chapter, I will have something very special for you all- a GAG chapter after the real one!!

See ya'll next time!!


	3. The thief king walks the earth again

Yep, I'm updating.

OMFG THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!!

Uh, no.

Ok ,so, now that I'm done...

Let's get started.

You already know YGO isn't mine. Anyone with an ounce of common sense or a brain should know.

Enjoy!!

Dream sequence/ speak key-

_Italic- Akefia's talking._

_**Italic/ bold- Bakura's talking.**_

_Italic also means a flashback/ memories/ thoughts. Ok?_

_Previously--_

_It seemed like eternity before a boy with white hair walked over to the box, and, pulling out a key, inserted it to the lock. This whole time he kept his head down, not showing the thief his face._

_Akefia could care less what the boy looked like, really._

_Little did he know, this boy was going to become something ot him. Something a little more than a pawn._

It took awhile for the boy to reach the top of the stairs to where, apparently, he lived.

...This boy was starting to piss him off.

It wasn't the fact that Akefia couldn't see his face, it was that his hair was the same color as Zork's.

The same length, hell, it was almost the same style! The only difference was that he didn't have the two... wing- ish... _things_... or whatever the hell they were.

Ah, whatever.

Apartment 359.

Wait, how the hell cold he read that? Come to think of it, he could read the writing on the box e was in, too.

_I'm letting you read it. I can give you the ability to read and understand this language._

Akefia bristled.

Just great. The perfect end to his perfect day. Dammit.

_**What... the... **__hell__**... do you want?**_

He spat, not bothering to turn around and look at the figure behind him.

_No need to be rude. I just dropped by to say hello._

_**Hello, my ass. Look, just go away.**_

_As you wish. I just thought you might like to know._

Akefia's ears perked up at that.

_**Know what?**_

_You said you weren't interested, so I won;' tell you now._

_**Dammit! Stop being such an ass!**_

But zork was already gone.

"What did dad send me? Probably just something he dug up that he wants to keep safe." A small voice said.

Akefia drifted towards it, being very careful, naturally.

The boy opened the boy and pulled out the Ring, unaware that Akefia was attached to it.

_**Thanks, kid. I get to walk the earth once again.**_

He said, before moving to inhabit the small body before something held him back.

_Wait. Let the boy think it's a hunk of metal. Go out at night, when he won't notice._

_**Why? I finally have a body after Ra knows how many years, and your telling me I have to wait!?**_

_You've waited, as you have said, for, 'Ra knows how many years', so a few more hours should be no problem. _Zork said.

And the worst part was, he was right.

_**... Fine. **_

Akefia retreated into the depths of the ring, where he hid his soul room in the darkness.

Hours seemed to have passed.

Akefia just sat in his room, being... him. Moody, bored, sulking. Hey, it was him. You got a problem with it?

It seemed like forever until night fell. And Akefia planned on drinking until dawn.

Yea... alcohol would be good...

He watched the boy, making sure that he was asleep before moving to take control.

He felt short. Damn short. How old was this kid, ten!?

Whatever. Off to the tavern!! Beer, here I come!!

When he looked around, he saw all these weird, four wheeled contraptions. Wonder what they were used for?

There were weird- looking houses, Akefia couldn't see a palace anywhere, and there were black roads with lights moving over them in the distance, beyond a thin line of what Akefia thought were tree- something- or- others. There weren't many of those in Egypt.

He also heard some whooshing- like noises and honking, occasionally. What was that, he wondered?

He passed a store on a corner, lights still ablaze and a man behind a counter. The sign out front said 'Kame'.

Turtle huh? Wait, he couldn't read that. HE never studied that language, whatever it was called. ...Oh, wait. It was Japanese. So he was in 'Japan'?

How the hell did he know that?

_**Stop messing with my mind, you bastard!!**_ He yelled at the dark god inside of him.

_And then what? You won't be able to read this countries writing, or talk to others. You'll be 'Dead in the water', as most people in this time say._

_**D'you have to be such a know- it- all?**_

_Not a know- it- all, just observant._

_**Observant my ass.**_

He attempted to walk on farther, but was stopped by someone who was, judging from his poor dress and knife clutched in his hand, a poor excuse for a mugger.

"Hey, kid, ya' got any money on ya'?" He asked, staring at him through yellow eyes, "Y'see, I got a special little, eh,_ product_, a special little business opportunity for ya', an' it would be in ya' best interest to, uh, cooperate. Y'see what I'm sayin'?" He asked.

Akefia couldn't hear people's thoughts, he didn't have the millennium rod, but he _could_ read peoples expressions and body language, and figure out what they're thinking. And this so- called 'thug' was an easy read.

"So..." He started making sure his eyes were as cold as possible, "_You,_ you pathetic excuse for a thug, plan to either rape me or sell me 'drugs'?" He asked, sounding like he took this as an insult and the 'thug' was making a joke. And he actually knew what he was talking about. He hated to admit it, but Zork and his power were coming in handy.

_**Heh heh... I'm glad you think so.**_

_Shut up, you. Who asked you to speak?_

"H- heh. So, your not as dumb as ya' look, huh, kid?"

_Kid!?_ Did he just call him a 'kid'? And 'Dumb'?

_Jackass' gonna pay for that one!_

He thought to himself, lowering his head so that his hosts' bangs covered his eyes.

"'Kid'?" He said, growing steadily angrier.

"So the lil' girl's got a temper, huh? Watcha' gonna do ta' me, huh?"

"What am I going to do to you? You shouldn't be thinking that. You shouldn't be worried about what _I'm_ going to do to you, you should be worried about what's going to happen to your soul when Ammut devours it, infidel." He smirked, his voice growing darker all the while. He knew that he had absolutely no right to say that Ammut would judge the poor thugs soul, but he was a thief. What did he care? Defiling the gods' temples and names was his job.

"'Ammut'? That's a poor threat, kid. Your gonna do what I tell you, understand?" The yellow- eyed thug said.

"That's what you think. You should be praying for your mortal soul right now!"

"What're you-- huh!?" The thug said, looking around at the suddenly dark street.

"You are a poor excuse for a thief or a thug, your threats are idle, and your mouth is spouting idle threats you can't back up! You are a poor excuse for a human, and a disgrace to anyone like you! I hope that you'll have fun with the soul- eaters, they'll be your only company for a long time, you pathetic mortal!! Now die!" Akefia said, laughter in his voice. As the thug disappeared into the shadow realm, screaming.

"Mha ha ha ha ha ha!! That felt good. I haven't done that for a while. Alright, who's next?" He said, deciding to leave getting wasted for another night. Tonight was _his_ night to terrorize this new city.

The next day, his vessel was in control of his own body again, and watching the news. Akefia and Zork silently watched from the ring, Akefia marveling at the 'magical box' Zork told his was a television. Ten people were reported dead, with no apparent way of dying. Not a heart attack, not poison, nothing. They just up and died, apparently. Akefia laughed at the idiocy of all the humans in this day and age. If he could steal people's souls and nobody could even think that he did it, he would have a lot of fun. I mean, come on, he's been presumed dead for over three thousand years, what could go wrong?

As it turned out the next day, Akefia spoke all too soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter three! I did it!! And now you all know how Akefia can read/ write/ understand japanese.

Wonder how he's gonna cope with Yuugi and the pharaoh at Domino High school?


	4. Edit stuffs Apologies ect

Okay, to clear this away- I know I said that I would write a gag chapter for chapter 03 of _Beyond_, But there are two problems with that-

1) I forgot. I am so sorry, but I did.

2) I can only write the gag chapter when Ryou finds out that Akefia and Zork/ Bakura are in the ring. And he hasn't found out yet.

I originally planned for him to find out in the latest chapter, but in the rush to get it out I didn't do that. I deeply apologize.

I will gat chapter 4 out as soon as I can, which really depends.

Another thing--

IN chapter three, I mixed up the Bakura/ Akefia spirit speak-ish stuff.

_**Akefia was supposed to be talking in bold/ italics.**_

_Bakura was supposed to be talking in italics._

I apologize for yet another screw up.

Please forgive me!!

So, that's all I wanted to say.


	5. The Thief King and batman? Chaos? Huh

Chapter 05!! I may be done reading Yu-Gi-Oh!, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon all my fanfics and readers!! Hugs

Thank you all for reading, by the way!!

Cookie?

Disclaimers-- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Apple computers. (That would explain why I'm not rich.)

_Italic- Akefia's talking._

_**Italic/ bold- Bakura's talking.**_

**Bold- The Pharaoh's talking.**

Beyond 05

_But more important than that-- Did it still hold power? The same power as when that pharaoh- bastard had it. _

_He was becoming very fond of that word, wasn't he?? _

_His host asked if he could see the puzzle. This was the perfect chance. _

_He tried to take possession of Ryou, but something... or someone... forced him back._

_It stung to. He saw his host pull back in pain. So that had affected him to, huh?_

_Well, fine then. He would stay hidden for now, and then he would get revenge._

Akefia just sat and watched in his little lair of darkness, right above Ryou, glaring down at that stupid golden puzzle... it was just begging ot be stolen. But he couldn't touch it. Why? Why was that?

He was still trying to think of why it forced him back into the ring when he touched it when he saw a figure appear above the little star- haired brat that the puzzle. It was... the pharaoh. Ha. Ha. Ha.

What a _Joyous_ little reunion.

_Pharaoh... Ha. After all these years, you're still here. After all this time. Well, isn't that just peachy._

**Pharaoh? **The spirit asked, looking confused, **And who might that be?**

Akefia could not believe his ears (Yes, they were really there, underneath all that hair)... All of that time they had spent fighting... Summoning gods and monsters... This _had_ to be some sort of Joke!! Seriously!!

_What do you man 'And who might that be'? Don't play dumb, you bastard!! You know exactly who you are!!_

If the pharaoh didn't stop playing this dumb ass game, then he would beat the moron within an inch of his ra- damned life!!

_**Moron. That **__is __**the pharaoh, but he doesn't remember anything!! His memories were obviously destroyed when he was sealed into the puzzle!!**_

_Stay out of this, Zork!! _

_**Fool! Don't go and pick a fi--**_

There was a shrill buzzing sound then, scaring the three spirits out of their wits. Ryou and the little brat said their goodbyes, and the little white- haired albino hurried home.

It took only ten or so minutes for Ryou to run back to his apartment.

The albino turned on the television, and then went into the kitchen after turning t to channel 9.

The word BATMAN flashed up on the screen, along with some theme music.

A few minutes and two commercial breaks later (Akefia hated those. Seriously hated them. Alright, it wasn't even one week he was here and he already learned more than he had in his entire life and was addicted to BATMAN. Pathetic, considering his past glories, but he felt a connection to this Joker character. That was his kind of guy. a honest, hard- working criminal. Innovative as hell, to.) there was a scene where the Joker came back to the old abandoned warehouse he lived in with Harley (Ryou was back in the room now, sitting on the couch.). There was a giant dish of something called 'pudding' (Which was a desert, apparently.) in the middle of the warehouse, with a spotlight on it and a banner that said 'Happy Anniversary' at the top of it.

There was a voice that said 'I gave them the day off', which was most definitely Harley Quinn, before she emerged from the giant... dish of... pudding. Okay, odd much? She started singing some stupid little anniversary song, covered in pudding.

Okay, that just screamed 'Pudding Sex' right there (Not counting the look on the Jokers face that clearly said 'What the hell?").

Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Funny...?

No. Not really. Akefia really didn't wanna see two super villains have sex in a bowl of pudding, as good as this TV show was.

He doubted that they would show that on TV, anyway. Ah, whatever.

Akefia really wanted to get out now. Go out and drink a little. Cause some trouble. And now was the perfect time to do it... the sun was setting, lots of people were starting to come out for a night on the town. Lots of havoc to cause. Lots of chaos and anarchy. Maybe if he were working with the Joker... now _there_ were possibilities! But, alas, The Clown Prince of Crime was a fictional cartoon character. But still, there were some good ideas he got from the show... just no way to actually utilize them in the real world. But still, shadow powers were _so_ much easier, for both torture an killing. It was just to good. To damn good to be out again, 'Out on the Town' as people in this time called it.

He ran out of the apartment, laughing maniacally. Time for some fun!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

He jumped on a bus, telling the driver to take him to downtown domino. When the driver just looked at him like he was insane for not paying his fare, Akefia just glared at him and told him to 'Hurry the hell up or I'll castrate you and curse your family for the rest of eternity, you pathetic little human'. The bus was speeding along not two seconds later.

Akefia jumped off the buss in the downtown district, looking around at all the brightly colored lights and flashing signs, he was almost deaf from all the loud music coming from the night clubs. This was a thief's nightmare, in a way. Loud noises, you could hardly hear anything, like someone sneaking up behind you, if you were trying to get away from someone you pissed off in a club, it was hard to do from the masses of idiots swarming around you in such a tight space.

You couldn't see very well form the flashing lights and so on...

But Akefia was just looking to knock off a few drunk guys, maybe a girl or two. That was no problem with his millennium item. Oh, how he loved the little golden magic trinket he had around his neck.

End ch. 5!!

Ok, so I know that the threat Akefia gave the bus driver was a little extreme, but it was the only thing I could think of. LOL

I'm watching BATMAN episodes, y'know, the ones from the 90's that were really good. I think I'm addicted to the Joker. I don't care if he fills a room with laughing gas or what, I'll still love him to death!!

(And I'll still be laughin' right along with him!! LOL)

Well, I'm done for now.

Y'all come back now, Y'hear?!


End file.
